Protectorate
by RavenWing333
Summary: When Sam and Dean run into an old friend of Sam's, they call up Castiel to figure out what's so different about her, and things get a bit complicated from there. T because I'm a tad paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth... Yeah still here. With a story that I have loads of inspiration for, that isn't motivated by lack of sleep and an overdose of caffeine. Just so you people know, I'm probably going to go over all of my other stories and rewrite them. So, if they disappear, you know I've got better plans for them.**

**Oh, Me no own Supernatural. If I did, I would just forget about fanfiction and stalk Jared Padalecki. *Smiles creepily***

Chapter 1

In Which Castiel Loses Stoicism.

"Dean?" Sam, tilting his head in the manner of a confused Labrador puppy, gently let out his brother's name, curious as to what he was hearing.

"Yeah, Sammy?" The elder, stockier brother replies, smirking at his younger, lankier brother.

"What's that noise?"

They both pause, listening to the unearthly music floating down the street, trying to identify what could possibly make such an entrancing melody.

"Sounds like... Someone singing? Who sings like that though? I've never heard anything like it." Dean trails off, mind on the hypnotizing notes that grow louder as he and his brother continue down the street, each tensed with the caution of the hunters they were bred to be.

"I think I know this song..." Sam muses, trying to figure out what memory that ringing bell in the back of his head wants to rouse from his past.

They continue following the sound until they fall upon an odd cluster of people, gathered around the base of a street sign, reading something along the lines of Pacific Avenue, but the Winchester brothers are too entranced by the haunting melody coming from the base. They can now decipher that the voice was female, and there was a guitar playing alongside the voice, highlighting, contrasting, and accompanying every note, every sound that came from the girl's mouth. Sam and Dean were now trying to get through the crowd, each determined to catch at least a glimpse of the being who could create something so... so... beautiful, with such ease.

They got to the front as the girl finished the song with a few ringing notes, and silence reined on the Pacific Garden Mall, a place that always bustled.

Sam and Dean looked up at the girl, seemingly no more than 15, with pale skin and pitch black hair, that shimmered a deep shade of ultraviolet purple when the wind blew the veil of onyx hair covering her face into a slight shifting motion, that stilled after a moment. She lifts her head, eyes closed, with that raven-black veil of hair still covering the left half of her face. Still, this motion reveals her angular, exotic, elf-like features. And when she opened her eyes, you could see her right eye was an odd shade of violet, similar to the shade of the juices of a freshly picked blackberry.

As she stands, her lean, gently curved features appear. She turns, causing the hem of her jet-black trench coat to swirl around her upper calves, then rest around midway between her delicate ankles and her knees. The process repeats with the same ease after she puts her guitar in its case, slinging it over her shoulder as she does another 180 to face the crowd, including Sam and Dean.

She parts her lips as if to speak, unconsciously emphasizing her high, angular cheek bones and pointed chin, not to mention her pale pink lips, not shimmering or shining in the slightest, suggesting a total lack of makeup. She closes them, pausing, as if noticing the crowd for the first time, then re-opens her mouth to speak.

"Thank you all for listening, but I must be going soon. I'll be back tomorrow, unless something comes up." She stops, listening to the crowd groan, and then waits for them to disperse before making a move to leave. Something stops her in her tracks, though. She turns to face the two brothers, who were still somewhat under her spell. Recognition lights up her elegant features, and she walks over to Sam, giving him a hug, breaking both him and Dean out of their trance.

"Sam!" The girl squealed in excitement, "It's been way to long. You've actually gotten taller than me!" She points out the good 2 or 3 inches that Sam has on her.

At this, Dean gathered the rest of his wits, introducing himself to the enigmatic girl. "Hey, Dean over here. Mind filling me in on how you know my brother?"

"Yeah, sorry, but I don't really recognize you either. Though there is an irritating little bell that won't shut up." Sam speaks quietly, as if he was afraid that, if he spoke any louder, this mystery girl would run away like a frightened rabbit.

"I'm Melody! Melody Raven. I went to Stanford with you! Hey, You're taller than me now!" The girl, now labeled as Melody, gestured to the two or three inch variation in height.

Sam has a drop-jaw moment, in which he stares at the girl in front of him, trying to bridge the gap between this Elvin beauty and his geekish, socially awkward genius of a friend. It took a while, but his brain, though practically smoking, made the near-impossible connection.

"Oh my God, Mel! You've... Well, you've changed quite a bit!" He says with a chuckle. "How's everyone doing? How are you doing, for that matter. Give up on your psychology degree?"

"Extenuating circumstances, but I eventually got that pretty piece of over-priced paper. Why don't we catch up at my house, it's just a while down the road. We can actually walk there, it's easier than navigating traffic." Melody says, pausing, waiting for an answer, then announces "You do know your brother is welcome, right?" She sounded a bit unsure of herself, biting her lip as that socially awkward psychology major Sam knew reared its head.

"Yeah, I just don't think he's willing to leave his vehicular baby behind." As he mentions Dean's baby, Melody tilts her head a tad to the right in confusion, getting a face full of bangs that she immediately tries to blow out of her face, eventually brushing them back into place with an indignant swipe of her hand.

After a moment, Dean remembers his impala, and starts running in it's direction.

"Follow us, and you'll understand." The two start off after the running Dean, Sam explaining about Dean's clingy relationship with the machine, and how it worsened after they had a wreck a few years back, and then it got stolen, and he went off, listing all the sob stories involving this particular 1967 Chevy Impala, ending with this morning's vow to never let anything happen to the car, never ever again. To the girl, the tale was nearly comical, though she knew he was leaving out the specifics.

* * *

Later on in the day, when the three of them finally got through the traffic, the girl opened up the garage for Dean to park his precious Impala, and ignoring their faces at the sight of the gleaming silver instruments lining the wall, she led them into her not-so-humble abode.

The Winchester Dynamic Duo had to hide their collecting awe and amazement at the woman, who had to have something hidden from them.

Under the cover of darkness, softened only by a dim light from down the hall, the Winchester brothers conversed from twin beds on opposing ends of the room.

"There is no way that girl's human." Dean whispered, observing the pattern on the navy blue ceiling.

"What else could she be? She doesn't have any signs of demonic possession," Sam began the night's musings with a harsh whisper, declaring he would be ready in a moment to defend his friend. "I've known her for years. Her mind hasn't changed a bit, neither have her customs."

"Well, if she's an angel, which makes a heck of a lot of sense to me, she's the most subtle one I've ever met." Dean said, thinking of Castiel's "Truth" policy.

"Agreed. Some sort of shapeshifter?" Sam suggested with a shiver, in memory of their run-ins with the beasts.

"No, there's no shapeshifter like that. Crossroads demon?"

"No, because if there's anything Mel isn't, it's shallow."

"Siren?"

"No, some sort of metamorphosis?"

"Not like any one I've heard of. Spirit?"

"Now that makes no sense. Some sort of psychic?"

"No. You think we should call Cas?"

"Probably. Antichrist?"

The night went on as such, with each brother racking their brains for an answer, only to have every plausibility shot down by the other, and so it went, until the two finally gave into exhaustion.

* * *

The morning came with the scent of maple syrup, bacon, and warm, fresh bread. Obviously, this aroused the two Winchester boys in a most comical way.

Dean was the first to wake, slowly opening his eyes, then shutting them again in rebellion to the offensively bright morning sunlight. Then, his nostrils flare as he inhales, smile on his face. The scent soon registers, and his eyes snap open, wild and excited. He then tries to stand up, but overcompensates, and he soon lands face-first on the floor with a loud moan, displeased by the transition gravity forced on him.

He looked up, and saw his brother awakening enough to recognize the heavenly scents drifting from the kitchen and that his brother had made the huge thump. Both Sam and Dean stood up, each staring into the other's eyes, and for one moment, all was still. The intention was clear.

It didn't last long.

Soon enough, they both are scrambling towards the source of the smell of food, each trying to knock the other down, trying to get a head start.

When they got to the kitchen, after much commotion, they both sauntered in, feigning ease that had been disproved by the cacophony that preceded their entrance. This situation was incredibly amusing to Melody, who had just turned around to put the last piece of bacon onto it's platter, falling over with laughter after seeing to the safety of the fried bit of heavenly pork.

The boys barely spared the fallen, hysterical girl a glance before simultaneously attacking the food that was spread out on the table.

Sam first went for the fruit, where he had no competition, then snatched as much toast as he could before his brother finished attacking the bacon. They got into a spat over the pancakes, but it was soon resolved by a game of rock-paper-scissors, with Sam as the winner, luckily, because he left some for Dean. They then went to sit at opposite ends of the circular, oak table, setting their plates gingerly in front of them on the black tablecloth, soon discovering that there was an array of liquids in the center of the table. There was a moment where all was still, both brothers staring intently at the coffeepot in the center of the table. It was in this moment that the cook pulled herself up, with the help of the counter, and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, focusing on the table, watching the two brothers slowly lift their gaze towards the other's, silently declaring war. At this point, Melody felt the need to intervene.

"Alright kids, plenty to go around." She said, her ever-present, half-calf length, black trench coat billowing behind her, showing her black tank top and loose pajama bottoms as she walked over to the tense boys. She fills each of their coffee cups, and steps back, observing their plates, both stacked high with food. "Dear LORD, when was the last time you two ate?" She said, watching with faint amusement at the Winchester duo's high-class face stuffing.

"Uhh... Do you mean good food? Like freshly-cooked, non-diner and not microwaved, warm food?" Sam paused in thought, actually ceasing his eating in thought. "In that case, I don't really know. In any other case, Yesterday at noon or so."

"Now, that's just plain depressing." The odd girl frowned, thinking about the concept.

Dean, having already downed his entire meal, leans back in his chair, groaning, and looks at the girl that the brothers just couldn't figure out. "Your cooking is amazing!" He says, closing his eyes in appreciation Suddenly, he starts, eyes flying open, as if something popped into his head. "Hey, I got to call someone, I think he would like to meet you, if he's in the area." Dean flew out, racing to the guest room where his cell phone lies, idle, leaving Melody with Sam. Not that either were very mad about it.

Dean grabbed his phone, dialing Castiel's phone number in a rush, ignoring the hilarity that an Angel of the Lord had a cell phone, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." The gruff, monotonous voice droned out, apparently knowing who was calling.

"Hey, Cas. We need you to figure something out." Dean introduced his topic, knowing he wouldn't need much more information.

"Where is your current location." Castiel, obviously not up to small talk, as usual, got straight to the point.

"Uh, 395 Mar Vista Drive, Santa Cruz, Califo-" Dean never got to finish the address.

"What do I need to 'figure out'." The stoic, Falling angel asked from directly behind Dean.

"Still not much for 'Hello's', are we? It's not a what, she's a who."

"Okay, do I get any more information to work with?" Cas, feeling confused at the lack of information.

"Got something better. Follow me." Dean says to the angel, beckoning him towards the kitchen, where the brother and the mysterious Melody were still chatting, her bell-like peals of laughter wafting through the house, melting Dean into a puddle. Castiel tilted his head at the noise, confused, yet slightly entranced, as if stuck somewhere in his mind, though he jolted back as the duo reached the door.

Melody had her back turned to the door, working with the slight amount of food the two brothers had left behind, putting it all away. She was happily listening to Sam tell the story of his first date, honing intensely on the taller man's animated babbling. She had just finished laughing at a particularly funny instance involving the girl, who had frizzy hair pulled into pigtails and braces covering her teeth, tried to 'have some fun' with her parents sitting directly across the table from the pair.

Then, the door opened, Dean's voice announcing the entrance of his friend, Cas. Melody stopped, dead in her tracks at the name. She was too afraid to hope. She turned around, slowly, and saw the man that had helped her, saved her from so much pain.

"Castiel?" She breathed, still afraid it was a dream, a situation outside of reality that her subconscious created at the expense of her emotional pain. Memories of the man who caused so much pain, of the man who was supposed to protect her, love her, the man who was her birth father, flitted through her mind. Flying straight behind were the memories of her guardian angel. The only one to ever help her through it. The man standing in front of her.

"Melody." He said, hushed and regretful, whispers of regret and memories of his failure fly behind his electric blue eyes, causing his throat to clog with emotion and tears to leak out of his eyes as he fell to his knees, bowing his head and leaning on his hands pressed to the floor in front of him.

"Cas..." The girl's voice floated to his ears, so flooded with emotion, making him shake, and a choked, garbled sound escaped his lips. "Cas, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Besides, father saved me that day." She said, lifting his chin and smiling at him, an expression that showed her sadness at the memory, yet showing complete forgiveness. This girl couldn't stop amazing the celestial being. After all the pain he had caused her, every scratch he didn't stop, she still forgave him.

"But... It was my fault! I could have stopped him! I could have helped, or -" The angel, showing emotion for the first time since the Winchesters knew him, was hushed by a finger to his lips.

"Hush. I don't want to hear your excuses for beating yourself up. Now, you are going to eat, and you are going to like it, am I clear?" The girl stood up, a tough expression that left no room for argument painting her face as she pulled him up.

"Yes, ma'am." Castiel said with a forlorn look on his face, which the two brothers, who had been temporarily forgotten by the two others, would have laughed at, had they not been so confused.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"Well, yes. You didn't think you were my first and only job, now did you?" Castiel said, munching on a bit of bacon, with a smile on his face, relieved of his guilt at not being able to protect the girl shoving food down his throat.

At his quasi-sarcastic remark, the two brothers were even more confused. Castiel didn't have a sense of humor. He was the stoic angel that fell for the sake of free will.

"So. Was there a particular reason you were protecting her?" Sam just had to introduce that 3 ton elephant in the room.

"It's a very long and confusing story. We will explain it after breakfast. Actually, I have an idea. Who's up for a hike?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. I have been shamefully neglectful of this story. And all of my others. But in my defense, I've had a hell of a time! Plus school! Seriously, my life is starting to seem like something Moffat wrote. KILL EVERYONE, if you didn't put that together. So, yeah. I've got the flu, and I feel like crap, so you should expect stories for a bit.**

Dean, insistent on driving there with his Impala, took directions from the girl he was so confused about, excited for an explanation. Sam sat in the front seat, next to Dean, steaming in his brain, which was still overworking itself for an answer. Castiel and Melody, having the backseat to themselves, were happily chatting over their good times.

Thusly so, the four of them were relieved to get to the forest's entrance.

Dean parked and shooed everyone out, telling Melody to lead the way. And so she did.

Melody took the big, simpler trails at first, speeding through the main paths with ease. Soon enough, she felt confident enough in the skills of the three people behind her to take the more challenging trails that led to her own, personal spot. No one ever really ventured out that far, so she felt safe there. It took an hour or two, at least that's how it felt to her, though she knew she couldn't trust her perception of time, at least not when surrounded by the beautiful redwood trees, with their past leaves softening the ground for her bare feet.

In the little clearing, she stops, her companions following her example. When Dean opens his mouth to ask the first question, both Sam and Castiel slap their hands over his mouth, shaking their heads at the confused man.

Melody was in her natural habitat. The enigmatic girl took off her black trench coat, forgetting the fact that there were other people. She turns a full, slow, 360 degrees, taking in the smell of the salty ocean fog blanket that had floated its way into the valley they were in. She looked at the birds, sitting silently in the treetops, as if they were sucked into a state of reverence by the beauty as well. She stepped into the shallow waters of the babbling brook that swept its way through the clearing, and picked up a small rock that had been smoothed by years of being brushed by the slow moving currents. She smiled, closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest itself.

She heard the wind, blowing past her ear, rustling her hair, just like the leaves on the trees. She lifted her arms, reveling in the feeling that the cool, brisk wind gave her as it stirred the salty fog around her. She heard the water, making a steady whisper as it moved along the shore and brushed her feet, treating them like the rocks that lined the sandy bed. She heard an animal, a squirrel or a rabbit, scuffling around, in search of food. She breathed, the forest breathing with her. It was something no one could ever hope to understand, how the forest can be so alive, so united, let alone how you can turn yourself into a simple cell of the forest. It can't be explained.

She tuned out of the forest, turning towards her company, two of them staring at her, jaws dropped.

She looked at Cas, who happened to be standing in the middle of the two brothers, and he nodded, whacking both Winchester boys on the back of their heads.

"Ow! Cas!" Dean said, rubbing the sore spot on his skull indignantly.

"Those scars... Where are they from?" Sam said, quietly, as if afraid that his old friend would bolt like a scared rabbit.

"Remember the pity party this morning?" She started, as an introduction to what would be a very difficult answer.

"Of course." Sam answered, thinking back to the emotions that ran through the room that very morning.

"My birth father was a bastard." She said in a hard tone, hoping that she wouldn't have to elaborate, which proved to be true as Sam's eyes widened, then softened as he realized he never figured it out. He showed the same hero complex as Castiel had.

Then Dean realized what was going on, stopping his pouting immediately in favor of a more sensitive expression. Castiel looked like he was going to collapse again.

"Wait." Sam paused, confused. "I thought you said your father saved you." He said, lips pursing in confusion.

"My true father did." Mel said, pausing at the confused looks. "It's easier to show you." With that, she closed her eyes, as black, dragon-like wings popped out of her back, fully extending to show the deep purple-tipped webbing between the bones, then another set of pure white, feathered wings popping out in front of them, with ice blue veins going through each feather, giving the impression of electricity. She opened her eyes to show that she had almost completely purple eyes, with her pupil still being black and sending black tendrils through the otherwise purple eyes. "I'm a wraith." She says simply, stretching out her wings, flapping them about, but stopping when she started to fly up. She looked up to see that the dynamic duo was as confused as ever.

"You see, I have, sorry, had two sets of parents. My human, or birth, parents, and my true parents. The humans gave me the basics of my DNA, hair color, eye color, skin color, etcetera. But my true parents, Azreal and Lillith, gave me the rest. Plus, enhanced the features my birth parents provided." She says, with a bit of a teacher-type attitude.

"Your mother was Lillith?" Sam asked, tensing.

"Not the Lillith you knew. That was Lillian. Big difference. Lillian is another first generation demon. Direct daughter of Lillith. Still broke the seal, though. Lillian just likes to impersonate our mother. Lillith is actually quite nice." I say, musing to myself towards the end.

"I think we get it now." Dean states, a lot more calm than I would have thought. "But you haven't told us why feathers here was protecting you."

"Ah, the million dollar question. You see, there aren't many of my kind. It takes years for us to be created, and even longer to find a woman strong enough to carry us for 9 months. Not to mention you have to wait for her to _want_ a child, and try to conceive one. All together, my kind is a pain to make." She nodded; appreciating the trouble that everyone goes through to make someone like me. "Now I'm a whole different story. The fact that my father is Azreal, Angel of Death, makes me a Reaper. Of course, that makes things confusing, because I'm still human. Mostly." She giggles a bit, suddenly feeling giddy at the thought of spilling all of her secrets. Mostly.

"It has only ever happened once before, at least in the records. Noah. The guy with the boat? Yeah he was one of us. Eventually, we turn immortal, our bodies revert to their physical prime, after we do our job, and die. We only come around to lead people out of the apocalypse, or to stop it all together. We're called protectorate reapers." I smile, a memory coming to mind. "I think my mother, the human one, knew. She always used to say that a muse had a paper cut when I was made. She actually turned out to be right. The Music Muse tried her hand at drawing. It didn't work." I finish, snapping back to the present at Castiel's hysterical laughter. I shot him a questioning glance.

"I remem-rem-Remember that!" He stuttered out between peals of uncontrollable laughter. "The-they called me about a _Paper cut!_"

Our little posse just waited for the angel to get it out of his system, that is, until he turned blue, then Dean got very... creative with a long string of blasphemous phrases in order to snap him out of it.

"So. Why are your two sets of wings so different?" Sam asked on the way home.

"I like them that way. I could change them if I wanted." She said, matter-of-factly. "Plus, it feels like they should be different. They have completely different purposes. The feathered ones are simply there for strength and are rather slow, while the reptilian ones are fast, but can't carry as much extra weight."

"I guess that makes sense." Sam says, and the car lapses into thoughtful silence.

After the whole ordeal of letting out all secrets, at least on Melody's side, the four had landed back at her house, where Melody was criticizing Dean's posture.

"What kind of demon do you think you could take down with a slump like that?" The feisty girl screeched at him, stressing the concept with a whack to the back of his head with a wooden spoon, causing him to have an aneurysm, and as a response, Sam ducked under the table with Castiel to avoid the clash of the titans, which was sure to be happening above their tablecloth shield.

"Why did he have to protest?" Cas begged to the heavens, cringing at the angry screams that were piercing the air above him.

"I don't know. I warned him about her temper. She could easily tear a vampire to shreds, should it mess up her trench coat." He winces at the sound of clinking metal, hoping against all odds that his brother would be in one piece.

"Honestly, she scared Michael out of his wits the first time he met her. The poor thing barely got out alive..." Castiel shivered off the memory, wondering how much more powerful she was, now that she had all of her powers activated and under control.

"Should one of us help him?" Sam says, eying Cas, the more... Indestructible of the two.

"Are you kidding me? She sent _Michael_ running, tail between his legs, before she had her powers." Cas says, scooting away from the edge of the table in an attempt to keep him in one piece. "You go, Lucifer will just bring you back."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to push my luck." Sam looked stunned by the suggestion.

"Hey, he said he would bring you back, and the devil may be a lot of things, but he isn't a liar." Cas argued, trying to point out the logic.

"Well, God made you come back to life when the teenage-mutant-ninja-angel offed you." Sam countered, avoiding an incoming leg, praying to everything and anything he could think of, which was quite a long list, that his brother wouldn't touch her black trench coat.

"Well, there's no guarantee on that part." Castiel muttered, barely dodging a flying knife, which ended up sticking to the table leg no further than two inches from his nose. His widened eyes were rather comical, before they narrowed in concentration. He kicked at Sam's hips, pushing him out, hoping that he could calm them, before he realized he should probably back him up in some way. He crawled out from the safety that the underside of the table provided, only to have to duck another flying object, and then jumped out to aid Sam in saving his brother.

He charged at the enraged Protectorate, knowing fully that he probably would have to deal with the painful process that the brothers called "stitches" and hoped for the best.

Melody was in her zone. The pitiful charge of hers needed to learn who was the boss around here, and, short of her father; she had made sure it was she. She had sat at the sea floor, scavenging for her own survival for far too long. She wasn't going to be put down. With a feral snarl, she attacked.

Only to be stopped by a solid, pale, blue-eyed figure.

"What the hell, Cas?" Then her thoughts calmed. She realized she went off on Dean for nothing. She looked around, sighing in relief that no one was that hurt. "Dean, you're either really lucky, or really fast." She says in a guiltily breathy whisper, inspecting the damage to the room.

"Well. Glad to see you came out to help instead of making me be shredded meat by myself." Sam said, exasperation leaking into his voice, showing his irritation at the fallen angel.

"I had second thoughts." Castiel said, his gruff drawl happily tainted by faint amusement as he smirked at the taller human.

"So… Glad you guys finally came to my rescue." Dean had been sort of forgotten in the midst of it all, which was actually pretty amusing to Melody, considering the two of them had been in the center of it at the beginning, and somehow, they both ended the situation in the background. Of course, mild humorous delight, when added with a fall off of an adrenaline rush, can create hysteria. So, bring on the hysterical laughter.

This first caught the attention of Sam, who had previously been pouting. He gave the girl and his brother each a look of caution, before joining in on her quiet, contagious giggles. Then, to add to the absurdity, Cas returned to the plane of existence his physical form was in and realized that everyone was laughing, and, as to be expected, he caught the viral laughter as well.

All in all, chaos ended with a giggle-fest with two humans, a demon-angel-hybrid, and the Angel of Thursday.

Later on that day, the four had quieted down from their earlier escapade and debated on the topic of lunch. Dean was rather adamant for going anywhere with pie, even though Melody kept explaining that there were no greasy diners in Santa Cruz. Cas, however, was just confused at why the lack of a greasy diner would change the availability of pie, and the job of angel-lecturer fell upon Sam, who had previously stated that he didn't give a flying unmentionable **(AN: MY LINE! NO STEALY!)** about what he ate, as long as it was soon.

Then Sam decided to be brilliant.

He finished explaining why the lack of diners directly affected the amount of pie in the area, and backed away slowly, letting Cas show off his new knowledge about pie, and went out the back door. He crept towards the Metallicar, fully intending to fill everyone's stomachs.

He drove, taking a scenic route without getting lost, much to his content, and gets to the restaurant he saw earlier faster than he thought he would. _El Pollo Loco. _The freaking _Crazy chicken._ Intriguing name, he had to say. **(AN: Yeah, it's real.)** It was some sort of fast food chain that had the most amazing scent following it about. He stretched out his long frame as he slid out of the car, and walked over to the door.

The first thing he noticed was the odd color scheme, slightly reminiscent of the time when Dean and him had gone to the mental hospital, and were forced to paint. His brother wasn't that much of an artist. Then he closed his eyes in joy as he smelled the wondrous scent of beans, cheese, and chicken, stomach growling in agreement with his nose.

He called up Dean's phone, listening to the irritating tone until his brother picked up his phone.

"SAMMY? WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO?" His brother practically yelled into the phone, showing his protective side by blowing out his little brother's eardrum, leaving him with a quiet, incessant ringing noise in his left ear. He sighed and switched ears.

"To get food. I got hungry, what can I say? Oh, and I didn't need that ear anyways, Dean, thanks for making me temporarily deaf." Sam paused, waiting for the news to sink in and for an apology to be muttered through the earpiece of his phone. "So, what does everyone want? I'm at that _El Pollo Loco_ place we saw on the drive up." Sam leaned up against the wall, tapping his fingers on the colorful tile as he waited for everyone to figure it out.

After so long, he got impatient and went out into the parking lot to sit down and wait. After all, it was much nicer outside than in, what with the beeping machinery. It was there that he heard the swooshing of feathers, announcing the arrival of Castiel. He heard Dean say within the next two seconds or so, that they were sending Cas with a list of what they wanted.

"So. You got the list?" Sam said, leading the celestial being into the fast food restaurant.

"Yes. And Melody said just to get me a BRC, no matter what. Unless I choose something else of equal or lesser nutritional value. Do you happen to know what a BRC is?" The angel says, tilting his head in confusion, similar to a puppy.

"Well. I guess we'll find out." And so they did.


End file.
